


Always Check the House Before Sex

by Steph_Schell



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Slash, M/M, Morning After, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Bass come visiting on leave, finding the house empty.  Or so they think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Check the House Before Sex

**Author's Note:**

> The line "The sky is blue, penguins don't have knees and you fucked your best friend up the ass" is from Tumblr.

The two males stumbled into the house, attached at the lips. Bass gasped for air as the door shut behind him. "Can't we at least turn a light on?" he hissed.

Miles swatted his ass. "We're not supposed to be in until tomorrow. Rachel will flip shit if she finds that we went through her home."

"Screw it, there's no one here."

"That woman is a harpy and you know it. Besides, I know this place like the back of my hand."

Bass grinned. "Then why are we still in the damn door way?"

Miles grabbed him by the waistband. "Come on, follow me. We've only got one night to be in the same bed."

"Does that mean you want me to be loud?"

"If the neighbors aren't calling the cops you're being too quiet."

Bass laughed as they made their way upstairs. Together they stumbled into a bedroom and onto a bed. Miles did his best to wring out every possible noise from Bass' throat and the other man returned the favor. It was hours before they dropped to the mattress in exhaustion.

The next morning the two showered together and stumbled down stairs to get breakfast. Both were surprised to find Charlie sitting there. "Hey there," Bass said.

"Thought you and the family were supposed to be out until mid afternoon,' Miles added.

"The family is," Charlie agreed texting on her phone. "But I stayed behind. I wasn't feeling well. I'm better now though."

"That's good,' Miles nodded. "So you were here last night?"

Her look changed to the cat that got the canary. "I was."

"And you…know things?"

"The sky is blue, penguins don't have knees and you fucked your best friend up the ass."

Miles winced but Bass laughed. "Look," Miles sighed, "twenty bucks and you don't tell your parents what happened."

"Fifty and I won't tell them you were doing it on their bed either.'

Miles groaned as he pulled out his wallet. "You're an evil little thing."

"She's brilliant is what she is," Bass grinned, watching his lover hand over the money.

"I meant from both of you," Charlie told him. "Money please."

"You're right, she's evil," Bass declared.

"I'm not all bad,' Charlie smiled. "I'll make you waffles for your troubles."


End file.
